


A Secret Admirer

by DigitalThespian



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalThespian/pseuds/DigitalThespian
Summary: Snorkmaiden finds a mysterious love note.Snufkin is just happy he doesn't have to do everything himself.





	A Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> This is set chronologically after "In Which Snufkin (For Once In His Life) Is Not The Pining Idiot", but it can stand on its own.

"Wait, Alicia? The witch?" Moomin looked over at Snorkmaiden and tilted his head.

"Isn't she dreamy~?" Snorkmaiden rested her chin in her paws with a long sigh. "She's capable, and her hair is so lovely,"

The two looked down from the little hill they were sitting on, watching Snufkin sit patiently while Alicia tried to make the flowers on his hat bloom; it was early enough that they were still simple buds.

Unbeknownst to the two, Alicia had far sharper senses than the average individual, and had heard Snorkmaiden's infatuated ramblings.

Well. This was an interesting turn of events. She was startled back to the task at hand by a yelp from Snufkin; in her distraction, she had grown flowers out of his hair! "Oh my, I'm so sorry! I'm still getting the hang of this,"

"That's alright, though I would like my normal hair back," Snufkin smirked. "Were you distracted staring at Floren?"

Alicia laughed. "No, but I _can_ hear her; it _was_ rather distracting to hear her tell Moomin that I'm 'dreamy',"

Snufkin's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, really now? Are you going to talk to her about it? I remember you saying you found her quite enticing,"

"Of course not, I'm going to devise an excessively complicated romantic plan to sweep her off her feet. Why not? She'll love it, and I know she'll say yes, so why not give her the dramatic romance she longs for?" Alicia smirked. Yes, this would be fun.

* * *

Snorkmaiden furrowed her brow. There was a note under her pillow, but how did it get there..? She took it out and unfolded it.

_To the loveliest girl in all Moominvalley,_

Snorkmaiden blushed furiously. Oh my, who could have possibly written this?

_I find myself admiring you whenever I see you, your beauty, your kindness. I long to kiss you under the moonlight; perhaps I will, should you wish it._

_I have left another note in the place you took refuge before the end of the world._

_-Your secret admirer_

Snorkmaiden flushed. A secret admirer?! And the place she took refuge.. that would be the cave they hid in from the comet! She turned and dashed out of her room, thoughts of sleep entirely forgotten.

* * *

_Your adventurous spirit is something to be admired, though for now I shall do so from afar. The way your fur changes color is enchanting; you wear your heart on your sleeve, and I hope that perhaps soon I could be the cause of that lovely pink hue._

_I have left another note for you, my dear Floren; the river is a powerful, implacable force, much like my love for you. There is a place where it flows unhindered, but still it does not hinder us no matter how strong the current may be. Go there, and you will find the next missive I have written for you._

_-Your secret admirer_

Moomin and Snorkmaiden sat at the table in Moominhouse the next day, and Moomin furrowed his brow. "Whatever could that mean? Where could the river be unhindered without being dangerous to us?" He shook his head quickly. "Oh, but this is so _romantic_!!"

"I know, my heart is all aflutter! I simply must find out where to go next, I do so wish to know who is sending me such sweet messages." The door creaked open, and Sniff padded in. "Oh! Comfrey! I have a puzzle that needs solving!"

He looked at her quizzically. "Puzzle? You're not usually one for puzzles, Floren."

"Oh, but this is a treasure hunt of sorts! Except the treasure is finding out who my secret admirer is," She let out a dreamy sigh, and Sniff raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Decided not to pursue Alicia, then?" He sat down at the table and smiled. "Well, let's see it; let it never be said I don't help a friend in need."

"I just think it's very romantic is all, I do find Alicia so very charming.." She shook her head, and slid the note to Sniff.

"Maybe it's from Alicia!" Moomin's eyes were wide with excitement.

Snorkmaiden blushed. "Oh, if only! She would never say such things about me, she could have any suitor she desired, why would she want _me_?"

"The bridge." Sniff pushed the note back. "There are only a few notable features along the river in the valley, and it's the only one that fits." He set a paw on hers. "As for wanting you, possibly because you're a lovely individual with many, many wonderful qualities? Not as lovely as My, but I may be biased," The others laughed, and he smiled again. "I know I've said so a thousand times, but tell Snufkin thank you for giving me the courage to confess."

Moomin smiled, then walked around the table and pinched Sniff's ear, who yelped. "And Snufkin said if you said that again he'd pinch your ear, so there you have it."

The three laughed together, Sniff rubbing his ear sheepishly.

* * *

_My dear Floren,_

_I've kept you in the dark long enough. Come to the pier tonight._

_I'll be waiting._

_-Your secret admirer_

Snorkmaiden held the note to her heart with a sigh. She couldn't wait!

* * *

Snorkmaiden stood on the pier, staring openly at the figure sitting on the end. The long red hair, the simple, yet elegant grey dress, and faint glimmer of a gold pendant around her neck..

It was Alicia.

Alicia was her secret admirer.

Alicia was her secret admirer..! That means she was the one who said all those sweet, lovely things! Alicia thinks she's the loveliest girl in the valley! She began to turn a richer and richer shade of pink, the moonlight turning it to a lovely rosy color.

"Floren? You've been staring for a little while now, is everything quite alright?" Alicia wore a soft, knowing smile, and she walked over to take Snorkmaiden's paws gently. "I believe you were promised a kiss under the moonlight, but if you're not feeling well.."

"Oh, _please_ kiss me," Alicia cradled her face gently, and she shuddered. "I still can't believe it's you,"

"Why is it so hard to believe? Everything I said in my notes was true. You're lovely, you're adventurous, you're genuine." Snorkmaiden sighed happily as Alicia pressed a tender kiss to her snout.

"I was planning on asking you to dance on the beach with me, believe it or not. I was going to throw pebbles at your window and ask you to sneak out with me," Snorkmaiden blushed. "But you seem to have me beat in the romantic confession game,"

Alicia's eyes widened. "You would have braved my grandmother..?"

"Um.. yes?" Snorkmaiden seemed confused, then let out a small "mmph!" as Alicia yanked her in and kissed her passionately.

She pulled away after a few long moments, resting their foreheads together. "Most people wouldn't do that even to befriend me, and yet you would do so to court me, despite knowing how protective my grandmother is." Snorkmaiden's eyes were wide, her face crimson. "You truly are a wonderful Snork. Would you do me the honor of being mine?"

"Oh, yes! I would quite like that!" Snorkmaiden giggled, and held up a paw, lifting Alicia's hand with it, then set her other paw on her waist. "Would you allow me this dance?"

Alicia kissed her again softly. "I would like nothing more."


End file.
